


Skater Boys Canadian Adventure

by m1tomothman



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, No Angst, Reki and Langa go to Canada, Snowboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, langa teaches reki to snowboard, this is an angst free zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1tomothman/pseuds/m1tomothman
Summary: The boys head out to Canada for winter break. Reki will experience some of the classic Canadian tourist destinations as Reki gets to experience what life was like for Langa before they met.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fic ever. I'm not really writing this for any other reason than procrastination spurred on by a convo me and my friend had about what Langa's tims order would be. This isn't beta read so all mistakes and bad writing are my own! This story probably won't be very long, I'm looking at 3 or 4 chapter right now.

Reki turned from waving goodbye to Miya and Shadow, their shouts of well wishes getting fainter as Langa dragged him further into the airport. He turned to look at his friend, noticing Langa’s mom waving them quickly in her direction.

“Boys hurry! We’re already running late we only have half an hour to make it to our gate.” She called as Langa tugged them both in her direction. The three hurried through bag check and security, heading to gate 37 just as the boarding call went out over the loudspeakers. 

“Now boarding flight 2785 departing from Tokyo NRT to Dallas, Fort Worth International. We’re now boarding zone 3, zone 3 boarding now.” – “Come along now boys that’s us!” Mrs. Hasegawa yelled over her shoulder at them.

Reki and Langa hurried to catch up with her as the queue to board began to form. As they came to a stop they dropped their bags to the floor as they started to catch their breaths; looking over at each other with excitement sparkling in their eyes. Mrs. Hasegawa shot a fond look over her shoulder, “sorry that your first experience in an airport has been so hectic Reki, that traffic really came out of nowhere!”

“That’s ok Mrs. Hasegawa, I’m so excited to be coming with you guys anyways.” Reki said straightening back up, “I can’t imagine a better way to spend winter break! I can't wait to see where Langa grew up.” He had been looking forward to this trip since Langa had first invited him to join him and his mother back to his hometown. 

As the line started moving, everyone picked up their carry-ons and got their boarding passes and passports in order. One by one they loaded onto the plane. Langa let Reki shuffle into the window seat ahead of him, letting him see outside to help ease his first-time flyer fears. The boys got settled into their seats as the plane finished boarding.

“So, we’re here for the long haul, huh?” Chuckled Reki nervously, looking out the planes small window. 

“Hmm, this flight will be the longest, 12 hours with a shorter flight once we land in Dallas to get us over to Vancouver. We’ll be flying overnight so hopefully we can all sleep through’ Langa’s reply was cut off as a flight attendant came over the intercom, beginning the pre-flight safety presentation. The plane rumbled to life beneath their feet, pulling out of the gate to taxi towards their runway. As the flight attendants finished their last checks, the lights in the cabin flickered off in preparation for take-off. Reki let out a small ‘eep’ as the plane suddenly began to speed up, barrelling down the strip.

“Here,’ Langa held out his hand, Reki quickly taking it in his own without taking his eyes off the outside world blurring through the window. ‘Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay.” Was said in vain as Reki felt the wheels of the plane finally lift off of the tarmac. He gripped Langa’s hand tighter. The plane started to shake slightly as it fully left the ground. Reki didn’t take his eyes off the window until the plane levelled out above the clouds, soft ambient lighting returning to the cabin.

As he began to calm down Reki looked back over at Langa and then down at the hand he was still clutching. His knuckles had gone white with how hard he’d been gripping his friends hand. 

“Sorry sorry! Thank you Langa, for putting up with my nervousness. We’ve probably put ourselves in more danger at S and here I am freaking out over being on a plane.” Reki said as he quickly released Langa's hand from his death grip. 

“Don’t say that Reki,’ Langa knocked their shoulders together, ‘lots of people are afraid of flying. You’ve never been on a plane before either, it’s normal to be afraid of doing something for the first time. I mean, just remember what I was like the first time you made me get on a skateboard.”

Reki looked down at his lap, blushing. “Yeah, I guess if you say so.” 

“I do.” Langa said. 

With Reki sufficiently calmed, Langa bent forward to retrieve his phone and headphones from his bag. Looking back over at Reki he said “they’ll come around with dinner options in about an hour, you can wait up for that or try and get to sleep right away. If you miss out, they’ll have snacks throughout the night and breakfast closer to landing.”

Reki nodded, reaching down to get out his own phone. “I think I’ll try and pass out now, can’t be nervous if I’m not awake heh.” 

Langa nodded, putting on his headphones as they both settled in for the long journey ahead. Soon enough, they had both fallen asleep, as the plane slowly descended into silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reki woke with a start, with the lights in the cabin brightening as the flight crew prepared to start the breakfast service. Pulling out his earbuds, he looked over at Langa, who had yet to be woken up by the change in lighting.

‘Damn why didn’t I think to bring a travel mask?’ He groggily began to stretch as much as the cramped space would allow, ‘accidentally’ elbowing Langa on the side of the head. Langa jostled awake, slowly pulling up his sleep mask and squinting against the bright light. He looked over at Reki, a confused look in his eyes.

“Are we there yet?” Langa asked, sleep thick in his voice. 

“I don’t think so, I saw the attendants go by with the meal carts a second ago. They’re probably waking people up so everyone's awake before we start landing.” Finished his stretch, Reki began to repack his bag in preparation. 

“Right right.” Langa went about doing a similar routine as Reki had just gone through. After a few minutes, Langa turned towards his mother to shake her awake as well. Before long, the mediocre airplane breakfast had been served and the plane was being prepped to descend into their first destination; Dallas, Fort Worth International Airport. Langa once again offered his hand over to Reki, as his nerves began to build again as the plane began to angle downward. They didn’t let go until the plane had safely taxi’d into its gate and people started to get up to deplane.

“Okay boys, we have about two hours to get to our connecting flight, once we get through customs you should have plenty of time to look around and stretch your legs.” Mrs. Hasegawa said as they exited the plane. The three hurried through the terminal, eager to get away from the crowds. Making their way through the airport towards their new gate, Reki tried to take in as many new sites as he could, pointing at various signs and asking Langa to translate.

The two meandered into one of the many gift shops in the terminal, Reki excitedly showing Langa the various trinkets for sale. 

“Ne, Langa do you think Miya would like this?” He said holding up a keychain with a cat in the colours of the American flag. Langa took in the brightly coloured monstrosity with a slight grimace on his face. “Maybe wait until we get to Vancouver to start picking up souvenirs eh Reki. It’ll be cheaper than buying things from the airport too.”

Reki chuckled, putting the keychain back and pulling Langa back in the direction of their gate. “So smart Langa, just as I’d expect of Mr. Canada.” As they finished exploring that wing of the airport, they made their way back to where they had left their bags with Mrs. Hasegawa. She smiled and waved them over.

“Just in time boys! They’re almost ready to start boarding.” She said, getting up from her seat to start gathering their belongings. Within twenty minutes the plane was filled and they were jetting off to their next destination, Vancouver International Airport.

~~~

As the plane finally landed and began to let its passengers out, Reki and Langa began to shake out their limbs as they left the cramped cabin. Making their way through the airport, they finally exited the building, getting their first breath of fresh air since getting to the airport in Japan. The crisp winter air washed over them causing a shiver to run down Reki's spine. “I thought there would be more snow.” He mumbled as he took in his surroundings.

“We’re pretty close to the coast here so the temperatures are actually pretty moderate all things considered dear. We’ll head further north towards the mountains to get the real cold and snow.” Mrs. Hasegawa said as she motioned for the boys to follow her away from the crowded entrance. “Now I know you two might be done with travelling but we’ve still got a small leg to go before we get to the hotel. Once we get the rental car and put some distance between us and the chaos that surrounds the airport we can make a stop for lunch before we get to Whitler.”


	3. Chapter 3

Langa perked up from where he sat slumped in his seat as he noticed where his mom had just pulled the car into. They drove past the large red and yellow sign into the parking lot, pulling into a space for the chance to get out and stretch. “I missed you so much Mr. Horton. Reki get ready for your first authentic Canadian experience.” Langa said patting Reki’s chest as he got out of the car.

They had pulled into the parking lot of a Tim Horton’s chain restaurant; a true Canadian establishment. Definitely not the most gourmet of meal options but cheap and quick and there’s one on almost every corner. Like Starbucks, but cheaper and with more food.

“Okay boys, a quick stop for food and then it's back on the road.” Mrs. Hasegawa said as she leads the group into the store. As the door opened, they were hit by the aroma of strong coffee and sweet donuts. Several tables were occupied by old men talking loudly between them, amplified by the racket of younger kids begging their parents for a treat from behind the counter. 

Reki’s eyes widened as he took in the atmosphere. The amount of foreign sensation briefly overwhelming him. Langa glanced over and took his hand, leading him over to where his mom had already got in line. “Welcome to Canada Reki. Now, this is gonna be the most important decision you’ve ever made, what are you gonna order?” Langa smirked. "You will be judged on your choices."

Reki shifted his attention to the large menu boards behind the counter. There were a few pictures but for the most part it was all in English. He glanced over at Langa and asked him for translations. Langa obliged, pointing out items he thought Reki would like.

Reki hummed. “I think something sweet would be good. What do you think Langa?”

“A popular choice would be an Ice Capp, there are a few different versions you can choose from. All the donuts are good too.” As they got closer to the cashier Reki took a closer look at the pastries on display. There was everything from tea biscuits to fritters, so many options making the choice difficult. Before he knew it, they were being called over by the cashier.

“Welcome to Tim’s, what can I get you today?”

“I’ll just get a medium double double and a breakfast sandwich. What about you boys, Reki I know you might need a second.” Mrs. Hasegawa stepped aside to let the two boys through. Langa stepped forward first, already knowing what to get. “Can I get a medium caramel black iced coffee, a bacon farmer’s wrap and three side hash browns please?” He stepped back and looked over at Reki, “Do you know what you want, I can help you out if you want.”

Reki nodded and told Langa what he wanted. “Are you sure that’s all you want?” Langa asked. Reki nodded in reply. “Okay, he’ll have an Ice Capp with whipped cream as well as a dulce de leche dream donut.” Langa said to the cashier. She nodded, entering in the full order. Mrs. Hasegawa paid and they moved over to the side counter to wait. About ten minutes later they had their food and were headed back to the rental car.

As they got settled back in the car, Langa kept an eye on Reki, wanting to see his reaction as he tasted the drink. Reki’s eyes lit up as he took his first sip. “Oh wow, you weren’t kidding if you said this was sweet!”

Langa looked at him fondly. “Well I hope not too sweet, that donut will just add to it too.” He held out one of his hash browns, “if you need to cut the sweet down.” 

Reki looked from Langa’s face down to the offered hash brown. “Thanks Langa.” He blushed and took the offered food, putting it down next to his donut. “Next time I’ll have to try something different. The fruit smoothies sounded good too.” They broke out into grins, chuckling. Reki broke into full-blown laughter as Mrs. Hasegawa started the car.

“So we’ve got about a half-hour left to go before we make it to the hotel. I think we’ll take the day to settle in a relax after all the travelling and tomorrow you two can go and explore without me lurking.” She said as she pulled the car back onto the highway. “There’s plenty to do in the city, and I know Langa has been eager to get you both up to the slopes.”

At that, Langa’s smile got impossibly wider, meeting Reki’s gaze and almost vibrating with excitement at the week ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe the response this fic has got! I've had a really fun time writing (see procrastinating my real life work) but I think we're only looking at one or two more chapters before we get to the end of what I had planned for this fic. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

After checking into their hotel room and putting their luggage away, Reki and Langa decided to go explore the town. Heading down to the main square, there were many people wandering about as the winter break was also in session for the local students as well as other tourists on vacation mingling in. The whole town was decorated for the Christmas season, with lights and garland and trees packed everywhere with cheery music playing softly in the background.

The street was lined with quaint local business, advertising winter sales to draw in customers. There were many small bakeries and knick-knack shops, ideal for stocking up on small gifts. Reki eagerly pulled Langa into these types of shops, wanting to get souvenirs to bring back with them.

They browsed up and down the aisles, showing each other cute bobbles they came across. “Ah there’s so many good options, how can you chose just a few?” Reki lamented, holding up a snowboarding magnet and moose snow globe trying to decide which to put into their basket. “Go with the moose, if you’re gonna go with a Canada theme go as stereotypical as you can get.” Langa said coming up behind him. Reki chuckled, putting the magnet back on its shelf.

Reki paid and Langa lead him to one of the small bakeries across the street. He got them a few different pastries to try to tide them over until dinner. They spent the next hour perusing the square before heading back to the hotel to meet up with Mrs. Hasegawa. After heading up to the room to deposit their purchases, the three went back out into town for dinner.

They went to a local diner to eat, where Reki finally got to try some poutine. They took the rest of the night to relax and settle in at the hotel, knowing the rest of the week would be packed full of adventure.

……….

Langa and Reki woke up and left the hotel early the next morning to make the most out of the day. It was chilly, but bearable with their winter clothes and the sun shining down bright and warm. Langa lead them over to the slopes associated with their hotel. He had brought his old gear with him from Japan but Reki needed to rent out a set for the day.

All the boards were identical with no fun detailing like they had on their skateboards. Reki pouted looking at his options, glancing over at Langa’s custom board. It was in different shades of blue like the skateboard Reki had made for him, with small snowflake details drifting along its length. With Langa’s help, they got Reki geared up and ready to head out to the training slopes for beginners.

They stopped at an isolated spot where they didn’t have to worry about working around other people. 

“Okay Reki, here’s where we’ll start. Just stand up and go, your feet are stuck to the board now so this should be easy for you.” He leant forward and slowly glided a few metres down the slope, stopping to motion for Reki to come to him. Reki puffed up his chest, taking a deep breath to work up the courage. He closed his eyes, opening them after a few seconds and carefully leaning forward.

He gently started to slide in Langa’s direction, quickly picking up speed. As he got closer to Langa, Reki came to a similar realization as Langa had his first time on a skateboard.

“LANGA HOW DO I STOP!” Reki started to windmill his arms in an attempt to slow down. “TURN THE BOARD! TURN IT!” Langa shouted, trying to demonstrate with his own board. Reki tried to turn his board and angle it to stop but he just ended up tripping, flying forward at Langa who quickly threw his arms out to catch him.

Langa did manage to grab onto Reki, but the forward momentum was just too much and they both went tumbling back. They rolled together a few times before coming to a stop in a tangle of limbs. As they looked up at each other, they burst into laughter, trying to untangle themselves and get up.

“Well, at least snow is softer than concrete.” Langa groaned, finally managing to sit up. “Speak for yourself, Langa why are you so bony?” Reki was rubbing his side, looking up as Langa offered him a hand up.

Reki took the offered hand and let Langa yank him to standing. He stumbled a bit getting his balance but managed to right himself on the board. “Well I mean not bad for your first try,” Langa said while making his way further down the slope again, “let’s try that again.”

They took a break once Reki could make it to the bottom without taking them both out, grabbing lunch from one of the food trucks at the base of the hill. By the end of the day, Reki had more than gotten the hang of the training hill; he and Langa weaving their way from top to bottom with ease. They made once last run of the hill as the sun started to set. As he pulled ahead, Langa looked back at Reki and his eyes widened. He saw his red hair as it seemed to glow in the fading sun, his eyes alight with joy. Langa blushed and quickly jerked his head back around, bringing his hand up to clutch his jacket.

In his distraction he’d begun to slow down, as Reki shot out in front of him as they came to the bottom of the hill. Once he was out in front of him, Langa found he couldn’t take his eyes off of his friend. He smiled warmly as Reki plopped down to detach himself from his snowboard.

“Langa, that was the best! I can see why you would miss snowboarding so much. It's different than skateboarding but the feeling, it’s almost the same.” Reki looked over as Langa sat beside him.

Langa took the moments needed to take his gear off to compose himself before meeting Reki’s gaze. “Snowboarding today was better than I ever remember it being.” Langa said in a soft voice, looking back out at the sun setting over the mountains.

“Hehe must be because of me right, I’m just that good a friend huh.” Reki said jokingly, nudging their shoulders together.

Langa looked back over at him and smiled with a sincere look in his eyes. “Yeah, I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about snowboarding so this is now how it will work for the rest of time


	5. Chapter 5

That night back in his hotel room, Langa struggled to fall asleep. He kept thinking back to what he had seen that day, how he had felt. Remembering how the sun had lit up Reki’s whole being made his heart race as if he was back in that very moment. Langa glanced over at where Reki was peacefully asleep on the adjacent bed. He flushed in the darkness of the room, confused as to what he was feeling. He rolled over to stare hopelessly at the ceiling, limbs starfished out on the bed.

Eventually sleep took him late into the night. He was abruptly awoken the next morning by Reki jumping onto his bed, wrapping him up in a hug and rolling them both over. 

“Come on dude get up lets go!” He cried, rolling off of the bed to start getting ready. 

Langa groaned, reaching up to grab his head and rolled back over. “How is it morning already?” He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep amongst his inner turmoil. He had managed to come to one major conclusion. He liked his friend. Reki was one of the most important people in his life and he made every moment better; and he didn’t know what to do about it. He got up and shut himself in the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, he tried to go back to before these thoughts had started yesterday and was largely unsuccessful. Langa groaned.

Finishing up, he stepped back into the room to try and deal with this new reality. Reki was bouncing around the room in excitement, wanting to make the most of the day back out on the slopes. With Reki hurrying him along, Langa got dressed and they headed down to meet his mom for breakfast. With full bellies, they left the hotel.

“So do you think I’m ready to move up the slopes Langa?” Reki asked as they were putting on their gear. Langa had spaced out and didn’t seem to hear him. “LANGA!” Reki shouted, waving his hand in front of Langa’s face to try and get his attention.

“Huh.” Langa snapped up. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Damn what’s got you all spacey today? I asked if we were gonna try something harder today?” Reki said poking Langa on the cheek.

Langa flushed, pulling away from his finger. “Umm yeah of course. You did really good yesterday we can totally move to the next slopes.” He stood up, waiting for Reki to follow him.

They spent the next few hours boarding down the mountain. The world around Langa seemed to narrow down to just him and Reki, nothing else mattered except that they were there together. 

In his distraction, Langa missed a dip in the snow and ended up flying forward much as Reki had done the previous day. He shouted, getting Reki’s attention. On looking back Reki stopped, making his way over to Langa and leaning over him.

“Who’s the professional now huh SNOW?” He said, putting a cheeky emphasis on the name people had given him at S. Reki held out his hand to help Langa back to his feet.

In that moment, alone in the snow, Langa just let himself act. He pulled Reki down to the ground with him, wrapping him up in a warm hug. Reki startled, struggling for a moment before melting into Langa’s arms. Langa buried his face in Reki’s shoulder, giving him a brief squeeze.

“Okay really this time, what’s up Langa?” 

Langa took a deep breath, looking up to meet Reki’s eyes. “I’m just really happy here with you.” He murmured. “I really like you, Reki.”

Reki’s eyes widened, he ducked down to hide his face. Langa sucked in a sharp breath, not wanting to see how Reki would react to the confession. Reki started to shake slightly. He looked up at Langa, a huge smile on his face.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” He said in a teary voice. He reached his hands out to cup Langa’s face. “I can’t imagine you not being in my life anymore, let’s be together huh?” He leaned their foreheads to touch.

Langa sighed in relief, finally allowing himself to relish their closeness. He hugged Reki tighter to him, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Still with his eyes closed he felt as Reki begun to sweep his blue hair back out of his face. His fingers were so gentle against his skin, they made him feel like a precious thing, something worth holding.

In a quiet voice Reki asked, “can I kiss you now?” 

Langa’s breath hitched and he nodded. Reki leaned in to gently bring their lips together. They stayed like that for a few precious moments before pulling away. Langa finally opened his eyes, seeing everything he was feeling mirrored back at him in Reki’s eyes.

“So does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Langa asked hopefully. Reki barked out a laugh.

“Do you even need to ask, the answer will always be yes Langa.”

They stayed like that for minutes more before they started to hear voices approaching. They quickly scrambled back to their feet with huge smiles plastered to their faces. They kept their hands clasped, reluctant to let go of their last physical connection. They slowly made their way down the rest of the trail.

“How about we go spend some time together in town? The slopes aren’t going anywhere and I just want to be together right now.” Langa asked as he lead them over to a nearby bench. Reki nodded and they began to take off their gear. They made a quick stop back at the hotel to drop off Langa’s stuff before heading out to the quaint downtown square.

They chose a small cottage-like restaurant to sit down at for lunch. It was a cozy atmosphere and they spent the time talking in hushed voices, leaning in close to each other over the table. They wandered around hand in hand for the next few hours, content to just bask in their newfound closeness.

Once again as the sun began to set, they headed back to the hotel. Mrs. Hasegawa met them outside, glancing knowingly at their clasped hands. 

As night fell, they returned to their shared hotel room. As they entered the room they shared a look. Together they jumped onto Langa’s bed, tangling up in each other's arms. They settled down, comfortably cuddled up together as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story went in a completely different direction than i had planned but im really proud of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week played out similarly to the day before. Reki and Langa spent their time both exploring the town and snowboarding, with Langa bringing them to the places that only the locals would know; they were even more inseparable than before. They started snowboarding later in the day, falling in love with the way the setting sun played off of them and their surroundings. Every evening they met back up with Mrs. Hasegawa for dinner, she looked on the pair of them fondly, happy her son had found someone to share his heart with.

The rest of the time they had in Canada seemed to last forever and yet like they had no time left at all. As the week came to a close, they sat side by side on Langa’s bed in their hotel room. 

“So,” Reki started, “what are we gonna tell people once we get back?”

Langa hummed, looking down at their clasped hands. “I don’t think we should have to tell anyone. We just be ourselves and let them draw their own conclusions.” He smiled. “If Joe and Cherry don’t have to say anything I don’t see why it should be any different for us.”

Reki’s eyes widened, not having thought of it like that. “Yeah, you’re right. Fuck ‘em. We’re happy and together and no one can change that for us.” He squeezed Langa’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to give it a brief kiss. Langa looked over this fondly, cradling Reki’s head and bringing him in for a proper kiss. Pulling back, he gently carded his fingers through Reki’s soft red hair. Reki pulled him closer into a hug, slipping them down to lay on the bed.

Langa quickly relaxed into the embrace, burying his face into Reki’s chest. “I really wish we could just stay like this forever.” He mumbled. Reki hummed and started to pet Langa’s hair. “So do I,” he said softly, “so do I.”

With that, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

…………………….

The next morning they were both awoken by the sound of Langa’s mom knocking on the door. “You two better be up! You have twenty minutes to pack up and get down to the lobby if you want some breakfast before we have to leave!”

Langa snapped up in bed, accidentally throwing Reki off the bed in his haste to get up. Reki yelped, head popping back up over the bed. “What the hell Langa!” He said getting up to his feet. “I totally forgot to set an alarm before we fell asleep last night. We haven’t even started packing yet shit.” Langa was starting to fly around the room, throwing anything he could reach into a bag.

“Ok, calm down Langa we can pack no problem with the two of us.” Reki tried to calm him down, starting to pack up everything Langa had missed in his whirlwind through the room. Within ten minutes they had everything shoved messily into their bags. Reki patted Langa’s shoulder where he was bent over catching his breath. “See I told you it would be fine. We’ll do one more sweep through the room and then we can head down and meet your mom to grab something for breakfast.” He gave Langa’s shoulder a gentle shake before looking for any of their belongings they might have missed.

With that, they left the room lugged down with bags. They found Mrs. Hasegawa at a table in the hotel’s restaurant, already having finished eating. “There you boys are! Hurry up now you only have time for something quick before we need to head out!”

They dropped off the bags and hurried to get something to eat. With Mrs. Hasegawa hurrying them along, they quickly ate and made their way out to the car. Loading up their bags, they settled in for the drive back to Vancouver Airport. Upon returning the car to the rental lot, the group got checked in with plenty of time before their first flight.

“So we’re going back through the route we came right? This first flight will be a shorter one and we’ll take the long flight through the night?” Reki asked as he and Langa sat down at their gate.

“Yep. We’ll get to sleep through most of the travel again.” 

Reki hummed, leaning his head against Langa’s shoulder. “Should be better this time, we can sleep on each other.” Reki turned his head to give Langa’s neck a quick peck. Langa blushed, turning to hide his face in Reki’s hair. Mrs. Hasegawa chuckled softly at their antics causing her son to blush an even deeper red.

Soon their flight was called to board, as they began the long journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok one more short chapter to go and then that'll be it for this fic guys!


End file.
